Arleen Reef Orcisia
Arleen Reef is a water dragon slayer and she was once a lone mage who worked on small missions. Her only friend Rouge of Sabertooth. She is very fond of her first guild family after seven years from her brothers death, within Fairy Tail. Appearance Arleen is a curvy young woman with a unique greenish blue hair. With the same hair style as her elder brother Markus. She loves wearing beads in every outfit she wears. She averagely tall and she hates having her breast really showing. Her eyes are light yello gold and she has her fairy tail crest over her heart as representation that fairy tail healed her lonely heart. Personality Arleen is a very energetic girl and she loves to pull pranks. Such as Juvia does to lucy, she pulls pranks on Arleen in fear that she is a water mage, well dragon slayer, but Juvia feels threaten by her. However Arleen finds Juvia very adorable and has grown fond of her as if a sister and gets angry normally at gray or anyone if she sees her cry. Only their bond was formed through pranks and being mean to each other. She can also hold off on her own as she was claimed by Sabertooth stronger than her older brother who as well was a water dragon slayer as both were taught by the same dragon. When learning of her powers Natsu once tried fight her in a practice fight along with Gajeel, but she easily beat them with plain will power as Arleen refuses to use her powers unless those she has dear endangered as she is reminded of her elder brother and begins to cry. Only way she got through the first year of his death was the help of her only friend in Sabertooth, Rogue. Even though he was mean alot of the time Arleen could see the kindness he fought to hide. She is naturally stubborn and didn't wish to join any guilds as she was afraid that she will forget her brother or the pain of loosing people dear to her. Although after the Grand magical tornament and Fairy tail won, Arleen decided to join Fairy tail, as Gajeel was able to make Rogue more of himself than what he was leaning on his power, making her try trusting the guild. She sometimes like to joke around with Gray and Freed as she prances around sometimes in a see through dress that only covers her breast. To Make freed blush and make Juvia get mad. Arleen despite her fun and active she gets very weak and cries in the dark or when people don't look as she is reminded of her older brother. Only times Arleen gets through it is thanks to her cat, Muwa. Her only present left from her brother. Muwa is her best friend. History When Arleen was born her mother died during her labor and was raised by her father along with her older brother, but when Arleen was little older her father vanished one day after their village was attacked by a dark guild. However when they servived their village attack and wondered into a deep haunted forest, but they meet a beautiful figure that was standing in the middle of the haunted forest's lake. Only they found out that the woman was the figure of a soul of the water dragon's magical form of her powers. With her kind heart and teachings taught both Arleen and her brother Markus the way of the Water dragons. However Aquina, the water dragon's soul form name, refused to teach Arleen how to use her water slayer magic in ways of hurting others, but of healing. Her brother Markus even though oldest and was taught the most powerful powers magic, but she is seen weaker in Aquina's eyes. However she kept her way of seeing Arleen as a healer. Like the other dragons, Aquina vanished from the forest one day after Markus and Arleen returned from a nearby village with freshly bought food Markus bought with money he got from turning in small cminals heads to the magic council knights. After seven years of living off money or nature till one day they both visited the guild of Sabertooth and Markus joined the guild, but the master refused Arleen stating her magical energy was too weak. Even though she wasn't a member of the guild the master took pity on her and allowed her inside the guild hall with her brother, but refused to allow her on missions with her elder brother. However soon as a year passed and Arleen turned 12, during the Phantomhive arc with gajeel and lucy, Markus went on his first S-class mission on his own with his fiancee of the same guild, but during their mission they faced off against two members of oracion seis and died. When knews reached the Sabertooth of the tragidy, a young Minerva, laughed at the first sight of tears on Arleens' face. During the Seven year time frame Arleen left the Sabertooth, even though she wasn't a member and went to trained and continue living with her precious treasure Muwa, a cat that her brother found one fay on his way home from a mission before he died. Even though she was away from her friend Rouge she kept in touch with him as she used her water magic to talk with him through the surface of any liquid. When she joins Fairy tail in future time Cana picks on her to that she would watch him bathe. Making Juvia wish she had the same power. When the grand Tornament games began Arleen couldn't fight with her slayer magic agaisnt any of the dragons as she cried in pain in memory of her brother and their days of training. She mostly fought Hatchlings with brut force. Soon as the tornaments ended Arleen decided to trust her heart in a guild and entered Fairy Tail. Makarov took a quick shining to her stating she had a very unique appearance and allowed her entry into the guild. Knowing full well of her abilities being shortened by the painful memories. Even though many had stolen her hearts and made her fill with happiness as Arleen has slowly gined her strong will to fight once again! Magic and Abilities Arleen is a water dragon slayer taught by Aquina, the soul of the water dragon, and has went out of her ways to learn many of the fighting magic of her slayer powers that only her elder brother was tought. : Water Dragon's Roar! : Water Dragon's fangs! : Water Dragon's healing power : Water Dragon's slash : Water Dragon's kick : Water Portal magic Allows a person to talk through any liquid surface Arleen however never really uses her water slayer power magic, but she rather use her raw fist to fight with brut force from the time of her brothers death till she slowly uses her power after joining Fairy tail. In order to protect her friends. Relationships : ' Markus Orcisia' Is Arleen's elder brother and he was the entire world to Arleen and was once the only family she had till she entered Fairy Tail. Even though when they were orphans and had no place to call home, Markus would spend even the slightest spare jewel on anything she wished although she refused him and make him buy anything he liked. Even though on her birthdays he would buy her a certain dessert that made her cry in deliciousness! Chocolate covered Pineberries. Even though he had passed away she someimes buy them on the anniversary of her brother's death and prays to him. : Rouge' Cheney' First friend in the Guild Sabertooth that accepted her not out of pity. Even though their isn't much detail on their relationship, Arleen cares deeply for Rouge. To points she faints even the though of his smiling face. When Arleen saw Rouge's smile more after the grand magic tornament she had fully decided that she would join Fairy tail. Even though many of Sabertooth had hopes that she would join and be a tiger, but only Rouge smiled as she had became a beautiful Fairy. They have secret talks through Arleen's special water. He smiles in either happiness or torment to her on special occasions. : Wendy Marvell and Juvia Lockser Even though they are new friends, Arleen had grown fond of Wendy as if a little sister. Juvia gets jealous easy with Arleen as she does with Lucy, but Arleen finds her little pranks adorable and normally shoot the pranks right back at her. She finds the same relationship with Juva as a sister as Wendy. Despite their acts of pranks on each other and Juvia claims to hate her. Alreen tells her constantly to loosen up on Lucy that would possible help her with gaining Gray's attration. Words form SH178~! Truth is I love Arleen she is my very first fairy tail oc. Pictures will be up soon XD Category:Water mage Category:Fairy Tail Category:Rogue